


Revenge From the Eyes Of a King

by Flying_Raven



Series: Eret and his Path to Redemption [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Pronouns for Eret, C!Dream get's what he deserves, C!Dream is an asshole, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fighting, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, the final war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven
Summary: The day of the final conflict against Dream is here. And Eret is fighting against him. This is the story of how Eret felt during the final conflict.
Relationships: Eret & Hbomb94, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Eret and his Path to Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Revenge From the Eyes Of a King

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely switch between pronouns for Eret because they said they use all of them. I hope the story is coherent as this is my first time doing this! Also classic note that I'm not a native English speaker so there might be some funky grammer/spelling!

“I know I’ve wronged you, but I want to see you guys succeed. I think you have the power to do it.” The words felt raw against their throat as they said them to Tommy. The two kids stood in front of her, because that's what they still really were, kids. Tommy and Tubbo. Ready for what they feared could be their last fight. The ones who Eret fought beside during the revolution. The ones he betrayed. For all his effort in the past, all the effort he'd given when he joined Pogtopia, he still felt guilty. 

“Eret, you know what? Between us buddy, you’ve always been the real king Eret. Not Dream.” Tommy said. Eret took in a shaky breath before nodding.

“Thank you Tommy.” she answered. 

“I’ll see you later Eret.” Tommy said, turning around and walking off. The words held more meaning than one, but Eret couldn’t say that to Tubbo. 

“Bye Eret!” Tubbo echoed. Eret raised their hand and waved at them.  
“See you later,” they said, her voice sounding rougher than normal. Eret looked over at the other people along the road. Everything was in place, now they just had to wait for Tommy and Tubbo to leave before they could move. The kids went further and further away, their tense bantering fading away into the distance. As soon as they went out of sight Eret went over to Punz and Sam. 

“Is everything in place?” she asked Punz. He nodded.  
“Practically everything yes. We just need to collect some stuff from my base, get into our armour and then we’re heading to the nether. Sam knows the way to the portal.” he said. Eret sighed and took off their crown, messing with their hair before putting it back on. She zoned out for a bit, startling back to reality when Bad tapped her on the shoulder.

“You okay Eret?” he asked. Eret nodded, although the shaking in his hands gave away a different answer. 

“Just… scared we won’t get there in time, or that something goes wrong before we get there. Fucking terrified of them dying to be honest.” he said.  
“First of all, language. Second of all. Let’s not think that way now. That’s the type of thinking that leads to this failing.” Bad said. The way he insisted on saying language, even in this time, was enough to earn a chuckle from Eret. But even though she laughed, the worry was still very present. She’d been feeling very guilty about betraying L’Manburg during the revolution, and even though they had already started to redeem themselves while helping Pogtopia during those awful weeks, Tommy had never truely accepted them. It was for this reason he hadn’t even hesitated when Punz had asked them to join. Join the fight against Dream, to defeat him once and for all. Punz just had a way of persuading people. Eret had no idea how Tommy had convinced Punz to organise this, something about a lot of money and old promises was all they knew. 

They were waved over to Punz again, where a crowd had formed at that point. 

“OKAY EVERYONE! PUT ON YOUR ARMOUR AND GRAB YOUR WEAPONS. WE ARE HEADING TO THE PORTAL IN 5 MINUTES. IT’S NOW OR NEVER PEOPLE!” he shouted. Shouts and cheers from everyone surrounded Eret. The emotions in the air floated and twisted around, surrounding Eret and making them feel like they were choking. Anger, frustration, excitement and aggression, it was all present. They put on their armour, ignoring the slightly weird look he got from Antfrost when he proceeded to put his skirt back over the armoured pants. 

“Even in battle a king has to look amazing.” she stated, as lighthearted as she could. Antfrost shrugged.

“Fair enough.” The loud sound of metal against a shield jerked Eret’s attention back to Punz again. 

“TO THE PORTAL WE GO! SAM IS LEADING THE WAY, WE FOLLOW.” he shouted. And with that, they left. Over prime path ( _what if they were too late?_ ) up to the stairs ( _what if Dream knew what was coming?_ ) And into the portal ( _what if they weren’t strong enough?_ )  
The heat of the nether was staggering, and combined with the nausea that traveling though the portals always caused him was enough to make him gag violently as soon as they entered the nether. She staggered against the portal, catching herself on the edge and forcing herself to take in a deep breath to try settle her stomach, even if the sulfur-filled air just made it twist again. 

“Eret? What’s wrong?” HBomb asked, putting a steadying hand on Eret’s shoulder. She waved him off. 

“It’s fine. Portals always fuck with my stomach. Happens every time I go in here.” she said, gratefully accepting the bottle of water HBomb was now holding out at them and taking a swig. “Thank you.” they said, handing back the bottle. They went after the rest of the group, breaking into a sprint to catch up. As soon as he and HBomb caught up to the rest he slowed down a bit. The cobblestone path they were walking on was familiar, but up ahead he could see Sam taking a left onto unmarked ground. “God, this heat.” he complained, earning another concerned look from HBomb.

“Even with your netherite armour on?” he asked. Eret nodded vaguely.

“Doesn’t protect my face. Think it’s nerves too. Normally I handle the nether better.” they said. HBomb made a noise of understanding. 

“That’s fair. I think the nerves are present for all of us. We just got to keep faith. He can’t fight us all.” HBomb said. 

The path through the nether soon became unfamiliar. Eret had never been in this part of the nether before, and judging from the unease emanating from some of his friends, neither had they. Sam and Punz walked in the front, confidently leading the way on their… rescue mission? Final charge? Eret had no idea what to call what they were about to do. A small amusement came from Quackity, who was loudly complaining about how he would get sunburned from walking in the nether without shirt. She wiped her hands on the skirt, they were sweating from the heat and the nerves. 

“How long have we been walking H?” They asked. HBomb shrugged. 

“I have lost track at this point.” He answered. Further up ahead Eret could hear Ranboo ask the same question to SapNap, which made both her and HBomb chuckle. 

They finally arrived at a portal. One Eret had never seen before. “Is this it?” He asked out loud, getting confirmation from Punz. Someone started saying something when they were shushed by Sam. Quiet words floated from beyond the portal. You needed to strain your ears to hear it.

“ _Please don’t go, please don’t go Tubbo._ ” Tommy, his voice shaky and quiet. 

“ _Say goodbye Tommy._ ” a voice everyone recognised said.

“NOW!” Punz shouted, walking though the portal first. Everyone followed. Eret stumbled through the portal, not able to suppress another gag at the rough transition. The sight in front of them however, was enough to shock them into immediately drawing their sword. Dream had his sword aimed at Tubbo’s heart. Tommy stood back, tears in his eyes and fully unarmed and unarmoured. However, the fear and sadness was joined by another emotion. Happiness.

“YOU CAME!” he shouted, grabbing Tubbo by the wrist and dragging him behind the line of people. Eret moved in front of them, pulling her shield and standing guard. 

“We got you, get behind me.” she stated, her voice thick with emotion at the sight. Sadness, but mostly anger. “Are you hurt? Both of you.” She asked. Tommy nodded.

“Tubbo is, Dream was- oh fuck- Dream was about to kill him.” he said, his eyes turning stone cold. “IT WAS DREAM! DREAM BLEW UP THE COMMUNITY HOUSE! HE TOLD ME! HE LIED TO YOU!” he shouted angrily. 

A low growl worked its way out of Eret’s throat. How dare he. How fucking dare that liar blow up something so dear to so many people. They didn’t need to think long about the question because Tommy continued, pointing out the empty collection of things that were dear to people. If Eret wasn’t appalled by Dream yet, this was the cherry on the cake of fury. The small two block tall cell labeled Sapnap, Friend, Beccerson. 

She shouted loudly when Tommy forced Dream to give up all his stuff. Shouts of anger, shouts of victory. She didn’t say anything when Tommy killed Dream twice. What made them stop however was when Dream claimed to have the book. 

“Resurrection?” They whispered. When Dream confirmed it she had to turn away from the man in question to hide the emotions this made her feel. “That means we can get Wilbur back.” He said, taking off his crown again to drag his hands though his hair. He’d need to form these plans further with Phil, Ranboo and Tubbo, but it meant they had a concrete chance. 

From there everything moved quickly. Someone suggested they lock Dream in his own prison, and the perfection of it made him laugh-shout. When Sam kicked them out so he could bring Dream to his prison she went over to Tommy and Tubbo and handed Tubbo another golden apple, ignoring the protests of “We have enough already!” 

“If you ever need a place to stay, the castle is always open for you Tommy, Tubbo. Remember that. I’m glad you’re safe. They said, smiling gently. “I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll see you soon. I have yet to visit Snowchester and I can’t wait to.” With that, they ruffled both of their heads and walked though the portal again. Everything would be different now. They were sure of it.


End file.
